


Énouement

by aerithgainsborough



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerithgainsborough/pseuds/aerithgainsborough





	Énouement

**CELTY SHIVERS**. Seeing your own head on someone else's body is rather frightening, regardless of whether or not you're a dullahan.

The realization hits her hard. _Someone else has my head_ , she repeats to herself as she rides home on Shooter. Celty wants to cry her eyes out, but she can't. Someone else is living with her head. Someone else is living as she should be. Shooter interrupts her thoughts as he whinnies, and she sighs and dismounts.

_What will Shinra think...?_ she wonders, grasping her helmet tightly. _He wanted me to give up, even before.. After this..._


End file.
